End Nonresponsive Program?
by kumikokat
Summary: Hayden and Jack are two ordinary sim kids, but when the sky begins to rip apart their lives change. Forever. The story of what happens to the sims when your game crashes.
1. Sky

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sims. **

**So, this was a random idea I got for a story when I was working on another non-fanfic project and hit a brick wall. I hate writer's block! ******

**This story is for my old computer, which I haven't thought of in years. May you rest in peace.**

**NOTE: this story is set in the world of sims 3. **

One. Sky

Hayden and her younger brother Jack were taking the long way home from school.

It was sunny. It always seemed to be sunny nowadays.

They cycled across the old iron bridge lazily.

"Can we go over to our Island Hayden?" Jack called back to his sister eagerly. Twelve-year-old Hayden thought for a moment. They didn't need to be home for a specific time or anything. What the hell.

"Yeah, ok," she called back.

Jack veered off the road onto a winding path through a field of long grass. Hayden followed at a slower pace. Her legs were tired enough from PE.

A few minutes later, they dropped their bikes under some trees and hopped over the watery gap between the mainland and the little clump of grass that Jack had called their 'island'. The little island was barely big enough for the single tree that stood on it, but Jack and Hayden had found it themselves years and years ago, and it was their favourite place in the world.

"Hay! Watch me! Watch me!" Jack squealed, clambering up the trunk of the small tree.

"Alright, alright, I'm watching," Hayden said bemusedly, straightening her pink and black mini-kilt absently.

Jack found a foothold and reached up for the topmost branch. _He's really going to do it_, Hayden marvelled, _he'd never climbed all the way to the top before. _

_Crack._

Jack screamed and fell to the ground. Hayden looked around bewildered, but it wasn't one of the branches that had cracked.

It was the sky.

"Hayden!" Jack wailed, leaping off of the grass and wrapping his small arms around his sister's waist.

There was an almighty tearing sound and, as the two kids watched, the sky ripped apart.

Beyond the tear was…numbers? Green 1s and 0s on a black background scrolled across the tear with alarming speed.

"What's going on?" Jack whimpered.

"I don't know, Jack. I just don't know."

**Short chapter! Just a beginning! Please review, I love hearing what you think! **


	2. Just Stay Calm

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sims. **

**So, this was a random idea I got for a story when I was working on another non-fanfic project and hit a brick wall. I hate writer's block! ******

**This story is for my old computer, which I haven't thought of in years. May you rest in peace.**

**NOTE: this story is set in the world of sims 3. **

Two: Just Stay Calm

Hayden didn't know how long she and Jack stood there like that. They might have stood there forever if the black helicopter hadn't come.

It hovered about four metres above them, its blades whirring. A guy dressed in black with night vision goggles hanging around his neck opened the door and aimed a megaphone at them.

"Stay calm! We're lowering a ladder down. Climb it carefully. You'll be taken to a safe location. I repeat, stay calm!"

A ladder flopped down in front of Hayden. Jack reached for it eagerly.

"Wait," Hayden hissed, before yelling, "who are you?"

"We're the government!" The guy yelled through his megaphone, "Please, you must trust us!"

Well, what else could they do?

Jack climbed the ladder first, and Hayden came behind. A few times the ladder swung alarmingly in the wind from the blades, but they reached the top with no major accidents. When Hayden pulled herself through the open helicopter door, she saw there were lots of other people sitting inside. Friends, neighbours, even some kids she knew from school. They all looked truly terrified.

"What's going on?" Hayden asked as the ladder was pulled up and the door slammed.

"No one knows," an elderly woman said shakily, clutching her rosary beads tighter, "it's the end! I know it is!"

Jack curled into Hayden and she hugged him tightly. No matter what happened, she had to keep Jack safe.

_____________

The helicopter landed.

There were no windows, but Hayden felt it touch down.

The guy with the night vision goggles slid the door open and everyone piled out.

Hayden was shocked by the cold. Her trainers hit white powdery snow and she shivered. This whole landscape was white. All she could see was a towering castle.

Everyone was herded through the giant doors and directed along different corridors. Hayden and Jack were ushered along a long corridor by a young woman in a grey uniform. Her face was grim.

"Can _you_ tell us what's going on?" Hayden asked her.

"There'll be an announcement later this evening. The important thing to remember is to just stay calm," The woman said, stopping outside a door, "this is your room."

"Are our parents here?" Jack asked in a small voice.  
"I don't know," the woman said, pity filling her big eyes. She waked away from them without another word.

Hayden took her seven-year-old brother's hand and pulled him through the door into the little room.

It looked comfortable enough. Two beds, a wardrobe, a few lamps, an empty bookcase.

"What's gonna happen to us Hayden?" Jack asked desperately.

Hayden sat down on one of the beds and pulled her brother onto her lap.

"We'll just have to wait and see Jack."

"Where's mum and dad?" He whimpered, "I don't like it here Hay. I wanna go _home_!"

"We can't go home. Not yet. It's not safe."

A look of horror filled Jack's eyes.

"But Pete's still there!"

Hayden sighed. Pete was Jack's stuffed parrot. Pete went _everywhere_ with Jack, except school. Jack had taken Pete to school once and gotten teased mercilessly.

"Pete will be fine Jack," Hayden whispered sadly, stroking his fluffy hair, "we'll go get him as soon as we get to go home."

"When will that be?"

Hayden didn't answer.

**This story WILL get better! In the meantime, please review! I love hearing what you think. **


End file.
